


Thief |graude|

by sanemarechi



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanemarechi/pseuds/sanemarechi
Summary: Claude işlemediği bir suçtan sorumlu tutulur.
Relationships: Claude/Granger (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Guinevere/Lesley, Harith/Harley (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Lancelot/Odette (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Vale/Valir (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Kasabanın ışıltılı sabahı diğer insanlar için mükemmel geçse de iş sahipleri için aynı durum söz konusu değildi. Özellikle gardiyanlar ve polisler için. Ülkede suç oranlarının artmasıyla birlikte kral idamı zorunlu hale getirdi. Tabi, suçlu bulunanlar hemen idam edilmiyordu. Kendilerinin masum olduğunu kanıtlamak amacıyla şans tanınıyordu. O zamana dek gardiyanların gözetimi altında kalıyorlardı. Gardiyanların hiç uyumadıkları bile bilinir. Kral en çok suçlularla ilgilendiğinden ötürü gardiyanlar ve polislerden yüksek performans bekliyordu. Aksi taktirde işlerinden olmaları kaçınılmazdı. Kral her ne kadar katı olsa da en iyi çözüm yolunu uyguladığını düşünüyordu.

Şimdi gelin hep birlikte sıkı çalışan, işlerini kaybetmeyen insanlara bakalım. Görünüşe göre polislerimiz bir suçlunun peşinde. Polis memeru Lesley ve Gusion iyi takım çalışmalarıyla suçluyu yakalamayı başardılar. Geriye kalan tek şey suçlunun gardiyanların gözetimi altına girip savunma günlerini beklemekti.

"İyi işti Vance."

"Teşekkürler Paxley. Sensiz yakalayamazdım."

Yakalanan kişi Claude adlı bir gençti. Suçu maymun kaçırmaktı. Oldukça tuhaftı suçu ancak ülkede türlü türlü suç işlendiğinden artık insanlar işlenen suçlara tepki veremiyorlardı. Çünkü herkes her an herkesten her haltı bekliyordu.

Gusion Paxley, suçluyu parmaklıkların ardına kendi elleriyle gönderdikten sonra müdürüne durumu rapor etmeye gitti. Lesley Vance ise boşta bulunan bir gardiyan bulmaya çalışıyordu. Tanıdık simayı görünce gülümsedi. 

"Merhaba Granger."

"Selam Lesley."

"Umarım iyisindir. Bugün bir suçluyu yakaladık. Ona karşı gardiyanlık görevini yapabilir misin?"

"Elbette. Görevim bu."

Lesley memnuniyetle gülümsedi. "Oh ayrıca Guinevere'e benden selam söyle."

"Söylerim."

Gardiyan Granger, yeni görevinin başına geçmişti. Gözlerini genç suçluya dikmişti ve onun her hareketini dikkatlice izliyordu. Claude rahatsız olmuştu. Gardiyanın göreviydi bunu biliyordu fakat her hareketinin izlenilmesi hoşuna gitmiyordu. 

"Gardiyan Bey, ben masumum. Lütfen beni buradan çıkartın."

"Söyleyeceklerini şimdi söyleme. Zamanı gelecek."

"Ama doğruyu söylüyorum, bana inanmalısınız."

"Dinle. Senin masum olup buradan erken çıkmanı inan ki ben de isterdim çünkü mesaimin bitmesi demek uyku demek. Görüldüğü üzere günlerdir uyumadım işim yüzümden. Masum olabilirsin ama önce kurallara uymalısın."

Claude hayal kırıklığıyla yere baktı. Şu an burada olması çok saçmaydı. O suçlu değildi. Kanıtlayamazdı belki ama ona inanmalıydılar. Şimdilik gardiyanı dinlemekten başka çaresi yoktu. 

"Pekâlâ. Ama seninle konuşabilir miyim, sonuçta burada hiçbir şey yapmadan beklemek sıkıcı."

"İstediğini yap."

Claude gülümsedi genişçe. En azından sıkılmayacaktı. Her ne kadar ölme olasılığı olsa da olayların iyi yönünden bakmalıydı. Çünkü Claude masumluğunu kanıtlanamak için elinden gelenleri yapacaktı.

"Adın ne?"

"Granger."

"Benim adım da Claude. Biliyorum sen büyük ihtimalle benimle tanıştığına sevinmedin ama ben seninle tanışmaktan memnun oldum."

"Eğer başka bir durumda tanışsaydık memnun olabilirdim."

"Anlıyorum."

Claude cümlesinden sonra tek kelime etmedi. Düşündü. Arkasında bıraktığı ailesini. Yani maymununu. Maymunu Dexter, onun tek ailesiydi. Acaba şu an ne yapıyordur? Claude'u özlemiş midir? Hapiste olmasının sebebi yanlış anlaşılmaydı. 

"Granger ben biraz uyuyacağım." Claude hapisteki eski ve bakımsız yatağa uzandı. Tüm bu olaylar onu çok yormuştu. Uyuyana dek nasıl kurtarılacağıyla ilgili kafa yordu. Granger ise iş arkadaşı Guinevere'e kendisine kahve getirmesini rica etmişti. Claude'u izlemeye devam edecekti.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Granger, gardiyanların mahkumlarla konuşması yasak mı?"

"Böyle bir kural geçmiyor. İsteyen konuşuyor, isteyen konuşmuyor."

Claude şaşırmıştı. Her şeye kural koyan kralın bu kuralı neden yasal hâle getirmediğine anlam verememişti. 

"Sahiden mi?"

"Evet. Ben konuşmakta sorun bulmuyorum konuşma saçma yere gitmediği sürece. Başka bir meslektaşım, aynı zamanda kardeşim Guinevere, asla mahkumlarla konuşmaz. Anlayacağın, konuşmakta serbestsin."

"İyiymiş."

Güneşin yerini ay almıştı. Guinevere işine devam ederken kulakları güzel ve tanıdık bir ses işitmişti. 

"Nasıl gidiyor?" Lesley'i görünce gülümsemeden edemedi. "Berbat." Mahkum şu anda uyuduğu için bu kadar rahat konuşuyorlardı. Guinevere oturduğu yerden kalkıp direkt kendini Lesley'in kollarına attı.

"Seni özledim Les. Tüm vaktimi seninle geçirirken şimdi seni görmek bile mucize. Ne zaman bitecek?"

Lesley, Guinevere'in saçlarını yavaşça okşadı. "Endişelenme, yakında biter."

Guinevere son bir kez daha Lesley'e sarıldı. "Gitmelisin. Gusion daha fazla oyalayamaz."

"Haklısın." Lesley kısa boylu kızın sulu gözlerine bakıp gülümsedi. Kral polisler ve gardiyanlara fazladan iş yığdığından beri iki kız eskisinden az görüşmeye başlamıştı. Bazen Lesley partneri Gusion'ın kendi yerine geçmesini ikna ederek görüşüyorlardı. Onlar da fazla sürmüyordu. En fazla iki dakika sürüyordu.

Gusion partnerinin döndüğünü görünce rahatlamıştı. Ne zaman Lesley bunu yapsa yakalanma korkusu sarardı etrafını. 

"Benim bugün işim bitti. Yarın da izin günüm. Bu yüzden senden ricada bulunacağım Lesley. Benim evim uzak olduğundan, izin günümü senin evinde geçirebilir miyim?"

"Benim için sıkıntı yok ancak kardeşim adına konuşamam."

Harley Vance kasabadaki en ünlü büyücüydü. Büyücülüğü işiydi de ayrıca. Gusion'ı sevmezdi sebepsizce. 

"Lütfen Lesley."

"Onunla konuşmayı deneyeceğim."

"Teşekkürler."


End file.
